


瞎编编 3/3

by y_JZ



Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778926





	瞎编编 3/3

嘴上老“都过去的事了”，但ジークフリート这个人，最为过去束缚。人手不足故集中精锐，四名骑士临时编队一组，共进退应敌，倒能勾起怀念。这个人确实比他看上去的要富有感情，作为上司，作为师长，瞧着ランスロット和ヴェイン那两张藏不住心思的脸，就再清楚不过ジークフリート此人在熟人中有厚望的原因。徒弟们明明已经重生为白龙，却不由自主追赶早就弃巢的黑龙。飞在更前方，见识过更多，换句话说、老奸巨猾的ジークフリート偶尔停留，奖励这时追上他的继承人们：“比起以前有进步”，“缺点还是没改”，“保持现在这样就好，那是你从以前就有的优点”，等等。表面上是为将来着想才大量援引过去，还不是根本没放下过去，成日忆往昔。恐怕ランスロット会据理力争，此乃ジークフリート的真面目，说明ジークフリート实际心怀经历过的一切，是特别特别仁义慈悲的一位——可笑。那不过是亡灵。活在过去的不死者。ランスロット不也察觉了么。“ジークフリート是名副其实的幕后英雄”。只活跃在暗中的黑影。幸好ランスロット终究学得ジークフリート仅仅皮毛，成了献身国家的愚忠骑士、自我蒙蔽甄别君主的亮眼，到头来真相大白，吃过苦头，就还有的救。而过去三年领命奔波的ジークフリート，今后亦将为最后那位王的最后旨意继续龙杀骑士的最后生涯罢。骑士生命只会在骑士效忠对象破灭时焚尽。活在过去的ジークフリート，必然永生。  
“都过去的事了。你保持现在这样就好。从以前就没变，以后也会一直如此吧？怎么说当也当过你上司，你为人怎样我心里头还是有底的。那时你也没做错什么，你的反应毋宁是正常的，ランスロット他们也是，换谁来都一样，只不过每个人事发时站的立场不同，看到的角度不同，没有人能看到全貌，都只能靠自己一点一点摸索真相。如果你当时信我到底，那反而大错特错，那就好比是……唔，ガレス对イザベラ的那份狂信。”  
パーシヴァル与ジークフリート过去有交集，也就未能逃过ジークフリート拿他们公共的过去当下酒菜。然而パーシヴァル跟ランスロット或ヴェイン不同，现在不当骑士了，正走在建国的旅途上，是未来的王。就算过去滞留黑龙骑士团经受ジークフリート熏陶，说漏嘴自己是不复存在的某骑士团副团长，那也是罕见，见到烧干净即可，反正都是不干脆不果决的遗毒。这方面パーシヴァル宁可屈居ランスロット之下，不追不赶更别说主动凑上去。在与ジークフリート同坐的酒桌边畅谈理想时，不管ジークフリート是不是继续避重就轻只说期待、不以实际行动支持而答应当当パーシヴァル的家臣，パーシヴァル皆可从容应对。他和ジークフリート各自剑锋淬了同质的精神与气节，他和ジークフリート各自走的路则不同。ジークフリート难道不是说期待么。那便建一理想中国家，大方恭候届时不知围着其祖国绕了全空几圈的龙飞来游憩。


End file.
